Sodor High School: The Movie
A movie that coming soon between Season 2 and Season 3. It based off Season 1 and Season 2. Similar to House of Anubis: The Touchstone of Ra, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, and Hero of the Rails. Story It when Thomas, Percy, Emily, Toby, and the rest of the students on their biggest adventure to stop Diesel 10 from finding the Source of the Gold Dust. Until Diesel 10 took Lady because he know she use powers to help save the world. He gave Lady a doom flower that turn her evil and she and Diesel 10 destroyed the world. June 26, 2013 the creator annoucned two new character will be in the movie, that Thomas Experience perform two new songs, James will join Thomas Experience that leads to a spin-off, the movie might introduce hoverboard, and hinted that Thomas, Percy, Toby, and Emily might get temperaily super power from the gold dust that they can use in anytime for help. July 6, 2013 they annouced Rosie, Diesel, Mavis, Stepney, Spencer, Duck, Oliver, and Billy will be part of the main role and get a new look, they will be a video game called Sodor High School: The Source of the Gold Dust for Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo Wii U, Nintendo DS, and Playstation 4, they said it might use between CGI and 2D animation, they annouced three more sequels and two of them will have a crossover with TUGS and the other will crossover with Sonic The Hedgehog and Winx Club, and they annouced they going to renewed for a fourth and fifth season and sixth might be the last, the series will continue chronologically Sodor High School (high school), Thomas Experience (pre-college), 7 Friends (college), and Here We Go Again (adults). July 7, 2013 they annouced there will two more character their name is Samantha and Belle and the first two new character name is Harrison and Chloe, they said Chloe is the other antagonist who working for Diesel 10. In the fourth season it will be 13 episode with new freshmans, the fifth season will contained 10 episode, the sixth season is when the Seniors graduate and it will contain 16 episode. And the Seniors will go of to pre-college with only three season. They might be two spin-off with the new freshman and Htoumdit. Confirmed Character *Thomas Johnson *Percy Gordy *Emily Emeralds *Toby Brownly *Edward LeBlue *Gordon Gordy *Henry Green *James Redlin *Lady Millington *Diesel 10 *Duck Western *Mavis Devlin *Samantha Wiigit *Diesel Devin *Oliver Western *Harrison Anderson *Chloe Clark *Stepney Bluebell *Belle Hosey *Spencer Siversteam *Rosie Lavender *'Arry Smelters *Bert Smelters *Coach Joey *Sparky *Principal Hatt Confirmed Location *Sodor High School *Tidmouth Boarding House *MC Bunn Cafe *Cellar *Basement *Attic *Gate House *Kellstrophe Arena Gallery Comin Soon.png|The theaterical logo Coming Soon Sodor High School The Movie..png|The movie logo Sodor High School The Movie Poster.jpg|Thomas version of the premiere poster Sodor High School The Movie Percy.jpg|Percy version Emily Poster.jpg|Emily version Toby Poster.jpg|Toby version Category:Movie Category:Sodor High School